Grenade
by cherrycola-lola
Summary: They cannot stop the storm brewing, but they can become embroiled in it and in each other. From the beginning Tris cannot control who she is, what she's capable of or how she feels. AU Divergent Tris/Peter.
1. Chapter 1

An AU piece of Divergent-Allegiant that is Tris/Peter. I can't quite bear the thought of shipping to the actual story as Peter is a brute. I'm just making him a bit of dark, pain in the ass.

This will be a series of drabbles that might be spread out quite far across the trilogy. I've got to state the standard disclaimer: I own nothing! Thanks to Veronica Roth and to maniccollective and ninazadzia (two fanfic authors of Peter/Tris pieces that inspired this as much as my love for Miles Teller did.)

* * *

><p>'<strong>Grenade'<strong>

**Chapter One: Make Everything Louder**

'_Stop that now,_

_because you and I were never meant to be  
>I think you better leave;<em>

_it's not safe in here,  
>I feel a weakness coming on.'<em>

* * *

><p>The total silence of the initiates becomes awkward after about 10 seconds and they're all avoiding each other's eyes. Tris sucks in a breath, closes her eyes briefly and forces herself to say it.<p>

"I'll do it." Her voice is louder than she expected it to be and she's both relieved she didn't squeak it out and embarrassed that all eyes are now on her.

Eric doesn't look impressed. "I haven't got all day."

Tris feels Christina staring at her, horrified, but she ignores all of their gazes and steps forward towards the ledge. She lifts her leg up to it but her skirt won't stretch that far. She grimaces slightly but she reaches around to the tie at her back and pulls it loose so it drops to the floor, flushing as someone calls, "That's right Stiff- take it off!" in a voice that is both mocking and lewd. She glares over her shoulder and catches sight of the handsome Candour boy - the same one who had stared her out on the train- smirking at her, eyebrows raised imperiously. She scowls back even as her cheeks pink; there's something glimmering in his blue eyes as he gazes over her.

"I'm still waiting Initiate." Eric's voice is harsh now and Tris turns away from the boy's stare and steps out of the skirt pooling at her ankles, thankful that her jumper is at least long enough to cover her legging clad bottom and steps up onto the ledge.

She looks down hesitantly and a million different scenarios fly through her mind: she could miss the hole and die on the concrete; this could be a trick and she's going to jump to her death; anything could be at the bottom… She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and steps off the ledge.

She doesn't scream; she doesn't have time too really, the air whooshes past her and through her hair and her body becomes weightless to her until suddenly she lands on something scratchy and bouncy and she's trying to catch her breath and steady her rolling body at the same time. She opens her eyes and realises she's landed on a net and she scrambles to the edge, panicking that someone will land on her. When she's finally on her hands and knees sturdily she sees a dark haired, tanned man sticking his hand out towards her and though embarrassed- touching strangers will be so strange and hard for her for such a long time- she takes it and he pulls her straight off the net and onto her feet in front of him.

He eyes her briefly and impassively, and she blushes again, before he turns away to the crowd behind him and shouts "The first jumper!"

They all cheer and she can't help but grin, even as her stomach lurches at the loudness of them all.

"What's your name?" He asks, looking back at her again.

"Be-" Tris pauses for a moment, her tongue stuck in her mouth; her name stuck in her throat.

He raises an eyebrow and says, "Change it if you want but you're stuck with it after that."

"Tris." She says it immediately and it feels so right that when he shouts it back to the others and they cheer again she grins wider, stepping away from the net to the side to watch the others make the jump.

Tris, she thinks, my name is Tris and I am Dauntless.

* * *

><p>"I'll do it." Her voice is strong and Peter's head snaps around, hardly believe that the tiny, honey-haired Abnegation girl had actually said it at all, let alone so firmly.<p>

She steps forward hastily and Peter's gut churns; this girl has already become the bravest. He can't help but laugh when she begins to pull her hideous skirt off and he knows his shouted taunt has embarrassed her when she glares over her shoulder at him. But her cheeks have pinked prettily and he can't help but let his eyes slide over her admiringly. She looks like a tiny doll, yet here she is climbing onto the ledge to face the unknown before the rest of them.

He watches as she tears her eyes from him; knowing from their locked gaze that he has unsettled her, and she takes a few more seconds- ignoring Eric's barbs- before she takes one step off and vanishes silently out of view.

He hates that she doesn't scream at all; he has no idea what has happened to her.

* * *

><p>Watching her expression as they enter the dorm room is nothing short of hilarity for Peter. She looks mortified and he can't help but find her mentality illogical- she'll jump off a ledge into god knows where, but she can't take her clothes off in front of them? He already knows he's going to have too much fun pushing her buttons.<p>

"This must be hell on earth for you Stiff, have you ever even seen yourself naked before?" He turns and grins at her mercilessly, watching her flush under his stare. Again, she flounders before him, scowling silently.

"It's hell on earth for all of us Peter," Christina snaps from beside her, gently pushing Tris forwards towards two beds next to Will and Al, "and don't pretend otherwise."

"Pretend? I don't give a shit- I can't imagine anything better than watching a Stiff try and make it at Dauntless just by undressing herself." Peter glances behind him, there is a bed free right opposite Tris' chosen spot. He strides over and chucks his jacket on it before he turns back to face Tris. "Let me know if you need a hand Stiff."

Her scowl deepens and Peter laughs when her face gets steadily redder and she finally snaps "Shut up!" and turns her back to him. He grins down at the pile of black clothes on his bed before sneaking another glance at her. She's still staring at the clothes on her bed.

_This is going to be fun._

* * *

><p>She wants to say something equally biting in response to his taunting, but she can't think of anything other than a waspish 'Shut up' because now all that is in her mind is being naked in front of him; the thought of it causes a thin layer of sweat to form immediately all over her.<p>

She starts to pull her grey jumper off and lays it gently on the bed, picking up the black long-sleeved top and wondering if anyone would really notice if she pulled it on over her grey vest. She looked about, embarrassed at catching sight of the half-naked bodies of the other Initiates before she felt eyes on her: Peter. He was watching her with a smirk playing on his lips, and as her eyes glared back at him, he reached down and pulled his blue t-shirt over his head, revealing his naked torso beneath, and Tris couldn't but stare, her mouth suddenly dry and her body suddenly even hotter, at the smooth definition of his broad shoulders and chest and the sculpted stomach and her eyes drifted down before she could stop herself to his hip bones, where she could just glimpse the navy of his underwear. She swallowed at the sight of him, overwhelmed by the sudden desire to press her hands flat against his abs and her mouth against his collarbone. She flushed at the thought and looked up, panicked and wide-eyed and confused, and his eyes were on her, his lips stretched into a smirk and she spun away from him, embarrassed and confused beyond belief. _What was the matter with her?_

She reasoned that it was no surprise she felt so funny at seeing Peter strip; she had never seen a man with his shirt off before and Peter- as much as she hated to admit- was an attractive boy.

She glanced over again as slyly as she could but he was fully dressed now and talking with Drew and Molly. She sucked in another breath and glared down at the black clothes on the bed.

_Come on Tris, you're Dauntless now. You chose this._

She turned her back to the room- hoping desperately that no-one, especially Peter, was looking- and pulled off her vest top; yanking the black top on as quickly as possible. She turned back to the pile, bent down to put the discarded vest top on the bed, and picked up the black trousers. They were stretchy, but leather-like material, and from a quick glimpse at Christina Tris knew they were going to be skin-tight. She hated the thought of it- already the top felt more like a second skin and she was conscious of her petite frame being on show in a way it had never been before- and she stared down at the trousers anxiously.

"Sit down and do it." Christina said quietly, looking at Tris sympathetically, "Just pull them off and on that way."

Tris smiled at her, thankful for the idea, and sat down, pulling off her boots and socks and placing them on the bed with her other old Abnegation clothes. She knew she had to do this quickly- like pulling off a plaster- and she grabbed the waist of her grey leggings and pulled them off, leaving them tangled on the floor to pull the black trousers up. They were tight and Tris struggled to pull them over her thighs in her sitting position, so she had to lean up off the bed and give one big tug to get them over her bottom quickly. She sat back down again quickly, in the hope of making her undressing seem more casual. Christina sat on her bed next to her and they pulled the black socks and boots on together, grinning at each other when they were both done.

"You ready ladies?" Will asked, leaning over Christina's bed towards them with a winning grin. They smiled back and stood up simultaneously and Tris said, "Definitely" in a voice more confident than she felt.

They all picked up the clothes of their old factions and followed the others out into the hallway. Tris kept her head down as Will and Christina flirted ahead of her, determined to avoid Peter's attention in any way, when they eventually reached a roaring incinerator. Four was stood there, waiting, his face apathetic as usual.

"Old clothes go straight in here- you don't need them anymore, you aren't them anymore. You're Dauntless now: faction before blood, future not past. Chuck them in." His voice rose over the crackling frames and Tris felt a shiver go down her spine: this was real, she had chosen this.

They all lined up and dropped their clothes in the incinerator one by one. Tris watched Molly throw hers in with relish and a cheer, she watched Al let go of his somewhat reluctantly and she watched as Peter dropped his in casually, the fire reflecting in his eyes as they travelled over the line and locked on hers. Tris wasn't sure if it was just the shimmering of the flames but it seemed as if they were seeing right into the deepest, hidden parts of her and she felt her heart thump against her chest and a heat in her body that she knew had nothing to do with the flames.

When she dropped her own clothes in the fire she watched them burn until she was being shuffled forward and Christina nudged her side with an excited whisper, "This is it."

Tris grinned back at her and repeated her words, "This is it."

* * *

><p><strong>Any reviews much appreciated- these will be a selection of drabbles of my AU Divergent through to Allegiant series. Feedback always helpful and enjoyed :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks on from Chapter 1! It's going to deviate a bit more from the canon as of this chapter and following- let me know your thoughts!

* * *

><p>'<strong>Grenade'<strong>

Chapter Two: Feel My Skin Vibrate

'_Cause I'm feeling intoxicated  
>I want to taste the air <em>_that you've been breathing.'_

_Blake Lewis: Your Touch_

"Shut up Peter." It was all she could manage in response to another of his casually mocking 'Hey Stiff's. He always seemed to have some stupid comment to chuck her way, or his eyes were always on her; or worst still whenever she caught herself looking at him he'd always catch her staring and respond with a smirk and a provocative wink.

He'd just chuckled and stood behind her in the crowd of initiates and Tris could barely focus on what Four and Eric were saying: she was so aware of his strong frame behind her.

She had left the meeting feeling frazzled and anxious- she was still under the red line, still at risk of being kicked out- and instead of heading back to the showers she pretended to look closer at the ranking board whilst the others left. When finally Christina, Al and Will had been convinced that she was fine and would join them soon- the initiates were all planning a big night for the end of their first month- Tris stepped back from the board and took her place at her training bag again. She needed the practice, and right now she needed the clarity; the release.

She didn't know how long she was there for when she took a break and leant her head against her bag; she sucked in a few breaths, inspected her sore, red knuckles, ready to start again when a voice said: "You're not going to win anything like that."

Tris spun around, surprised, and scowled. It was Peter. "What do you want? Just leave me alone."

"That's not very nice is it Stiff?" He grinned lazily at her from the doorway.

"Stop calling me that!" Tris growled, she could feel her exertion mix with the normal turbulence her body associated with Peter and it annoyed her and put her even more on edge.

"You've got to loosen up first." He strode over to her and she raised her hands in a mixture of defence and surrender. He laughed. "It's not play time yet, don't panic."

He walked right past to hold her bag. "You're too small to do any damage." He eyed her imperiously, a smirk adorning his lips as she flushed under his gaze.

Tris glared at him, "What is your problem?"

He chuckled again, "Alright Stiff, losing your abnegation niceties tonight aren't you?" He let go of the bag and stepped towards her and she stepped away hesitantly, hating the lack of control she had over her body when he got too close. "But I'll give you the tip anyway- go for the vulnerable areas quickly and first: throat, knees, nuts, ankles. Do it quickly and do it hard and you won't find yourself being chucked around and battered like a doll next time."

His voice was so matter-of-fact that Tris couldn't think of a response before he walked off and she stared after him, dumbfounded, when he turned and called over his shoulder, "PS- you better watch out for Al tonight, he's already drunk and he's been panting after you since day 1," his eyes were merciless on her, "so good luck with that."

She gaped after him as he strode out, _what the hell? Why is he telling me that? Is he serious? _She hoped not- she'd noticed Al's attentiveness but really didn't think he'd ever really do anything. She let out an annoyed cry and punched the bag one last time, wincing as the tender skin on her knuckles ripped a little more. She pressed her palms into her eyes before she strode off- Peter's words still playing in her mind - wondering why he even cared.

* * *

><p>Peter stretched out on his bed before sitting up casually, watching Tris and Christina talk quietly across the room as the former pulled at the hem of the short black dress she was wearing. It stuck to her petite frame like a second skin and Peter could take a guess that she had no idea how good she looked in. She pulled it again before Christina swatted her hand away and forcefully turned her around, looping her fingers through Tris' bun and pulling the hair loose. The honey waves cascaded down her shoulders and Tris ducked her head behind it bashfully as Christina turned her again and gave her an appraising look. Peter grinned to himself, there was something deliciously virginal about Tris Prior and a part of him wanted nothing more than to devour that purity, because Peter knew that deep down Tris wasn't the all-innocent angel the others pinned her to be. He knew she had a fire in her; something dark and terrible that -with the right prodding - could be unleashed.<p>

Tris suddenly looked away from Christina- as if she could hear Peter's thoughts- and her grey eyes locked on his. She blinked and almost seemed to step towards him; as if the intensity of his stare was drawing her forward, when a loud shout from the entrance to the dorms caught all of their attention: it was Edward hurrying them all on.

Peter stretched again, eyes still on Tris as she swept her hair over one shoulder, until Drew clapped him on the back with a grin, "I can't fucking wait to let loose tonight mate- we've earned this."

Peter grinned back, "Let's get fucking started then."

* * *

><p>The music thrummed through Tris' body, the black, marble floor seemed to vibrate under her feet and the amber liquor that Christina kept handing her in shots was burning her throat in a more delicious manner each time. The strobe lighting was hypnotic but she was too hesitant to dance: it looked more like everyone on the dance floor was writhing together seductively in couples. She was tipsy enough to watch without feeling completely discomfited and part of her was fascinated by watching Edward and Myra's bodies intertwine to the sound of the bass.<p>

"Tris- come on catch up- we're on 6!" Will suddenly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, another shot of the whiskey in front of her face. Al appeared at his side, his face glowing with sweat and his eyes looked hazy. He grinned at her sloppily and leaned forward, his muscular arms lumbering towards her to pull her into a hug, but his arm knocked Will's and the shot slipped from his hand and the glass dropped to the floor as the liquid splattered onto Tris' chest. Will roared with laughter but Al stumbled forward again, his large hands flattening against Tris' soaked face, his face apologetic and red.

Tris was mortified that Al's hands were splayed across her breasts and she wriggled out of the grasp, "It's ok Al, stop it, it's ok!" She finally managed to get a metre distance between herself and Al's reaching grasp. She put a hand lightly against the spillage and felt the material was soaked through, so she excused herself from the group and darted through the crowd to the bathroom.

She splashed some water against the top, hoping it would at least dilute the whiskey scent, before she grabbed a load of paper towels and pressed them against the wetness.

"Not trying to stuff your bra are you Stiff?"

Tris scowled, she already knew it was Peter who had joined her in the bathroom so she didn't bother to turn and look. "Al spilt a drink on me."

Peter's laugh was like a bark, "Accidentally I'm sure." His voice was laced with sarcasm.

Tris stared at him, still pressing the towels against her chest. "Why would he do it on purpose?"

Peter grinned, "He was probably hoping you'd let him help you dry it off."

Tris pulled a face, recalling Al's hands on her and felt a wave of revulsion at the thought of it. Then she shook her head, "Al wouldn't do that."

"Sure he wouldn't Stiff, it's not like he's had a boner for you since day 1."

"That's disgusting Peter. Al isn't like that." She turned away from him, her mind rolling at the thought of it and pulled the towels from the dress. She was still soaked, so she grabbed more towels and pressed them against her again.

"Believe what you want Stiff, if it helps you sleep at night to think that the drunk, horny Al out there isn't storing up that accidental spillage image in his head, then hey that's on you. Wouldn't expect any better from an abnegation virgin anyway."

Tris spun again, her face flushed to the roots of her hair, his face was twisted into a cruel smirk, his blue eyes icy and full of taunting. She was so embarrassed by his comments that she gaped at him, desperate to refute his statement.

"Don't try to deny it, everyone can tell you've never even been kissed before."

"I've been kissed!" she lied hotly, forgetting for a brief moment he had been Candour, until he laughed loudly and derisively.

"Practising on your hand doesn't count Stiff." He strode past her to the sink, his voice full of derision. He turned the cold tap on and ran his hands under it.

Tris shook with humiliation and anger, her eyes burned with tears, "What is your problem Peter?"

He dried his hands slowly before he turned to her, his face totally impassive. His eyes flickered over her face and she willed herself not to cry, _why did he pick on me so much? Why does he have to pull out all the things in me that humiliate me so much?_

He stepped towards her and she didn't move away, not even when he got within a foot of her, determined to not let him embarrass her even more. She would not retreat.

He finally stopped in front of her and Tris stared up at him, defiance glowing in her eyes. He smirked and let out a little chuckle. "I'm just trying to help Stiff; a little bit more experience would do you the world of good; loosen you up a little."

Tris narrowed her eyes up at him, but she couldn't speak, her mind was failing to focus on anything other than Peter's closeness. Her spine tingled and her stomach churned, she bit her lip and swallowed as his eyes flickered down to her mouth. He stepped towards her and before Tris had time to even understand his intentions he had gripped the back of her neck and her hip and crushed his mouth on to hers. She gasped into his mouth and arched into him, her hands gripping his broad shoulders; she felt like her entire world had been tipped upside down as he slid his tongue against hers sensually and his hand slid up onto her waist, ducking her slightly so she was pressed fully against him. She couldn't get close enough still though and she wriggled closer to him, her hands slipping from his shoulders to scrabble at his back and he growled into her mouth, kissing her fiercer than before until there was a sudden bang that caused them to spring apart, Tris stumbling slightly as Peter released her. The bang was the bathroom door slamming open and Tris and Peter simply stared at each, breathing heavily, as a heavily tattoed man with ginger hair strode past them into the nearest cubicle. Tris gulped as Peter's eyes ravaged her and she licked her lips, breathless and feeling her body pulsing. Peter took another step towards her when the bathroom door swung open again and Christina, Will and Al practically fell through the door together, shouting incoherently at once when they saw her. They all shut up at once when they spotted Peter.

"What are you doing here?" Al scowled at him.

Tris froze, would he tell them? But Peter laughed dryly, "It's a bathroom genius, what do you think I was doing- getting the little Stiff's knickers wet?"

Tris flushed as Peter's smirk turned to her and the others gaped at him, too shocked to speak, until Peter stalked past them, shouldering past Al hard enough to make him stumble, and casting a dark, heated glance at Tris over his shoulder before he vanished from view.

Her three friends all gawped at her and Tris flushed.

"What the hell was that?!" Christina all but shrieked, bursting into drunken laughter with Will as Al grumbled and massaged his bumped shoulder.

Tris forced herself to laugh with them, but as Christina grabbed her hand and dragged her out to the bar, she couldn't think of anything other than Peter's lips on hers and the way her stomach clenched and her spine shivered under his touch.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

'**Grenade'**

Chapter Three: Breathe In, Breathe Deep

_'Breathing in lightning_

_ Tonight's fighting,_

_ I feel the hurt_

_ So physical.'_

_Eve 6: Think Twice_

The knife felt lethal and yet at home in her hand and she stared at the target before lifting her arm and flicking the knife; it flew smoothly through the air and sunk right into the target again. She couldn't help but grin: she was good at this. She did the same again with the next knife and laughed as Will let out a little cheer next to her.

"Man Tris, you're good at this. Where the hell'd you learn that?" Edward peered at from the spot next to Will, eyeing her with wonder.

Tris shrugged back at the two boys and returned to the table to collect more knives. She faltered when she realised that Peter was already there and her hesitation was long enough for him to turn around and spot her.

She turned her back on him immediately and strode back towards Will and Edward. Will looked at her curiously and said, "Aren't you going to get any more?"

Tris glanced down at her empty hands and flushed. She'd forgotten she wanted more knives. She wanted to slap herself; even after weeks just seeing Peter was enough to send her into a terrified, embarrassed moron. He hadn't spoken to her at all since it had happened and she had avoided him at all costs: mortified at the thought that it could have been nothing more than a trick. She'd been unable to keep her eyes off of him though and just occasionally his gaze would flicker to hers… and her stomach would lurch as if she was doing that first jump into Dauntless all over again.

She was about to turn back to get more knives when Eric yelled, "STOP!" at the top of his lungs. His deep voice reverberated around the training room and everyone stopped at once. They all turned towards him.

"Look at how many knives lay on the floor."

They all did. The floor was littered with them; the targets mostly sparse in comparison.

"This is pathetic. Only two of you can get this right- Peter, Stiff - step forward."

They stepped forward simultaneously and Tris swallowed nervously, where was this going?

Eric stared them over briefly before turning to eye the targets and floor again. "Myra, Al. Step forward."

They did too- both looking panicked- and Eric turned back and grinned sadistically. "You two are the worst here- you need to learn a little something about aim." His grin widened, "Step in front of your targets, Peter and the stiff are going to show you how it's done."

It seemed to widen on the whole group what Eric meant all at once.

"What?" Myra's voice was a mere squeak and she glanced over her shoulder at Edward in horror.

Eric's face tightened dangerously, "You heard me. Get in front of the targets- since you can't throw for shit you might as well be good target practice. Try not to flinch though; one move and they could mishit."

No-one moved again. Tris couldn't believe it- he couldn't be serious? There was no way she was throwing at knife at Al or Myra. This was insane.

"Move it or I'll be the one throwing knives and I'll be sure to clip you!" Eric suddenly roared and they all jumped, Al and Myra rushing forwards at once, the latter whimpering a little. They stood in front of the targets, shaking and Eric grinned.

"Peter, Stiff, take your pick."

"No." Tris' voice was firmer than she thought it would be. "This is insane; I'm not doing it."

"Insane? If you think this is insane then you're in the wrong faction Stiff. If you're too afraid to throw the damn knives then you should get the fuck out now." Eric's voice was ice cold and yet burned with danger.

Tris didn't back down; she glared back at him. "What's this meant to prove? If you're forcing them to do it it's nothing but a punishment. What's the point?"

Eric's eyes flashed, "I have a better idea. You two-" he shot this over his shoulder at Al and Myra- "it's your lucky day. The smart-mouthed Stiff just volunteered to take your place. That's if she doesn't want to be factionless." He stared at her coldly and the room was silent, but both Al and Myra moved quickly away from the targets.

Tris hated Eric in that moment; but she would not let him beat her. She strode past him to stand in the target space that Myra had just vacated and she glared back at Eric fiercely.

Eric's face was dark, "Peter- do your best. I'm sure a little scratch won't kill her."

Tris saw the horror on most of the others' faces. She swallowed tightly and for the first time in weeks, she met Peter's gaze. He was looking at her, his face impassive, but there was something glimmering in his blue eyes. Tris was terrified: what if he missed? She knew he wouldn't refuse this; none of them would if it meant being factionless, but as much as she had seen he had good aim she wasn't sure how it would hold under this.

"I haven't got all day Hayes." Eric growled, stepping out of Peter's line and standing behind with others, his face twisted maliciously as he bared his teeth at Tris.

She ignored him and maintained her gaze with Peter; her heart was thumping against her chest and she bit her lip as he finally tore his eyes from hers and twirled the knife in his hands.

Within seconds it was a flash of silver blur before her eyes.

She blinked and held her breath, keeping her face as taut as possible to prevent herself from wincing or crying out. The knife had stuck in the target a foot from her shoulder. Peter was staring at her again, his face completely unreadable. She stared back at him again.

"Come on Hayes, not losing your edge are you? Haven't you been dying to stick the stiff?" Eric's voice was cold.

Peter's head turned away from Tris towards Eric, "What do you want? To see the stiff bleed?"

Eric laughed darkly, "A little nick wouldn't hurt her."

Peter shrugged and chuckled, "Sure." He turned back to Tris, whose breath had caught in her throat at his words, and she almost flinched from the coldness of his stare. He raised his hand and the knife launched at her, this time slamming into the target board inches from her cheek. She bit the inside of her mouth and she could feel tears beginning to brim in her eyes. She willed them back. She was afraid of being hit of course, but what was making her feel sick now was the change in Peter again- she could almost feel the cruelty emanating off him as he raised his arm a third time: she was afraid more that he wanted to hurt her; that all his teasing, taunting, all those looks, and _that kiss_ was nothing more than a game to mess with her. This time she kept her eyes open, looking straight past him, and the knife flew towards and she felt a sting on her arm as it slit her left arm slightly before embedding into the target. She gulped slightly, and lifted her right hand up, pulling it away to reveal blood. She didn't say anything, but she turned her gaze on Peter, and his face was once again impassive. She glared at him, her eyes burning with tears once more, but she kept quiet.

Eric suddenly laughed, loud and cruel, "That'll do Peter! Points for aim- and some to you too Stiff, but watch that mouth or you'll lose more than you can count." He glanced around, everyone was still stood frozen, faces torn in shock, and bellowed, "Clear out you pathetic lot! Points from all of you for this embarrassment!"

They all shuffled off immediately, though Christina and Will hung around, concerned eyes on Tris, until she nodded them on. She hadn't moved from her spot yet, and she kept her right hand wrapped around the slice on her left.

Peter had his back to her now and was moving towards the knife table, and Tris grit her teeth as Eric clapped him on the back and strode off, shooting Tris a foul glare over his shoulder.

She stood for a minute longer, hoping Peter would leave first, but he continued to place the knives from his pocket onto the table, so she eventually moved off the target and stalked towards the door. She was halfway there when Peter spoke.

"It just needs a clean."

She spun around, "Don't you dare talk to me. You didn't have to hit me." She was furious with him.

He snorted, "Really? You think if I hadn't then he wouldn't have eventually taken a shot himself?"

Tris froze, "So you were doing me a favour?" she practically sneered at him, still clutching the sliced arm.

"Did you see his aim? He'd have pierced your fucking forehead Stiff." Peter snapped back at her, turning to face her fully.

Tris glared at him silently. "You egged him on. You're the one who said you wanted me to bleed!"

Peter let out an exasperated growl and ran a hand through his already dishevelled dark hair, "Don't you fucking listen? I did you a favour- next time I won't bother."

"A favour?! Are you serious? You cut me!" Tris cried back at him, showing him the cut on her arm.

Peter glanced at it, "You'll live."

She scowled at him, "Well thanks for that." She turned on her heel and stomped away from him, furious and confused. Did he seriously think he had done her favour? Had he? Why? She couldn't wrap her head around him at all- he had looked so intent about it, but he was right about Eric. He wouldn't have let her go scratch-free.

She was barely out of the door when she heard Peter again.

"Be careful Stiff."

His voice was so soft she wasn't sure he'd said it at all and she turned on her heel to face him, unsure. But he was already stalking out of the other side of the room and she stared after him; more confused than ever. Was that a threat? Or a warning? And if he was warning her, what should she be careful of him? Him? Or something else?

* * *

><p>Tris couldn't sleep that night; her eyes practically burned a hole in the ceiling. She'd had her arm cleaned and bandaged, but Peter hadn't really done much damage, and she'd found herself quietly defending him to her friends' hushed angry comments later. They'd looked at her doubtfully and Christina had eventually shook her head, annoyed, to end the conversation. They clearly thought Tris was being stupid, but they'd still cheered her bravery. But that night, after a quick shower, Tris had climbed into bed and caught Peter's gaze across the room, shivering at the heat and dark in his eyes. She'd rolled over quickly, avoiding lying on her cut arm. It seemed like hours later and she still hadn't slept. She sat up and stretched, her arm no longer sore, and she slid out from the covers and padded her way over to the bathroom. She splashed her face with cold water and stretched again; before turning back towards the dorm. When she almost reached the dormitory she saw a shadow in the doorway and she jumped backwards, almost shrieking, but stopping herself in time when Peter stepped into the dim light of the bathroom.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she gasped, her heart thumping in surprise still. He took another step towards her silently and she blinked at him, her pulse rushing in her ears as a wave of heat began to sweep over her.

"What do you think?" Peter said throatily, before closing the distance between them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review - many thanks for the kind words so far!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**'Grenade'**

Chapter Four: Scared? I'm Terrified.

'_You can see my heart beating,_

_You can see it through my chest,_

_Said I'm terrified,_

_But I'm not leaving.'_

_Rihanna: Russian Roulette_

* * *

><p>"Initiates- round the ring!"<p>

They all turned from their stations to glance around each other uneasily: they knew what this meant, the next fight.

In that last one Uriah had been dragged, unconscious, from the arena after taking a battering from Greg, another of the Dauntless born.

They moved towards Eric and the ring and watched as he stepped into the centre of it.

"Today is your last day of physical training and for some of you" he paused and smirked, "your last day at Dauntless. We have two more fights to round off final scoring, and first into ring I want Edward and Peter."

There a hushed intake of breath. The top 2 were going to fight at last- it was clear whoever won would take the top spot for the end of physical training. Tris glanced over at Peter, who was striding forwardly confidently and smirking. Edward's face was slightly more strained.

They faced each other in the ring and Christina whispered to Tris, "I hope Edward smashes him."

Tris couldn't speak; this was the part she hated most, watching the others' fight, and this felt like it could be the worst yet. She bit the inside of her cheek as the two boys took their stances before Eric shouted, "Get on with it!" and Edward lunged in first.

It was brutal: his fist connected immediately with Peter's face, but he took the hit and managed to block the next with his arm before striking Edward across the face with his elbow with a snarl. It was so loud; the sound of their punches, the jeering from the crowd already, Eric's cruel laughter. Tris could barely watch as Peter's nose bled and he lunged for Edward, grabbing him around the neck and throwing them both to the floor with a painful thud. They struggled for a while until Edward got the upper hand, dragging Peter's left arm back at such an awkward angle that he cried out. Tris turned her head away, until Edward cried out and she snapped her eyes back to see Peter's knee come up to connect sharply with Edward's ribs. He let go and stumbled away from Peter who took the moment to lunge after him again.

They boxed quick and sharply with both of them taking painful hits and having to stagger away from one another at moments. Tris held her breath; they were both bleeding and unsteady on their feet. She wanted this to end quickly; the feral look on Peter's face was frightening her slightly. He looked like he was enjoying this. She gasped as Edward punched Peter across the face with a resounding crack and she moved forward instinctively, even as Peter staggered away and Edward, typically, gave him the moment. Peter regained his balance and his eyes suddenly found hers. Tris stared back at him, wide-eyed, afraid and concerned, and then suddenly he had leapt towards Edward and tackled him hard around the neck. There was a sickening crack as the two boys fell to the floor and people shouted at the manoeuvre: it was a deadly move and Tris' breath caught in her throat as neither of them moved for a moment. Then Peter stirred and he rolled on to his hands and knees. Tris let out a breath but still Edward did not move at all. Four leapt into the ring to check on him and Myra scrabbled up too. The silence was awful.

"You killed him!" Myra suddenly screamed, "You killed him!" she turned on Peter as he stood up at last. "You killed him you bastard! You killed him!"

Everyone was stunned: Edward was dead? Tris exchanged a horrified glance with Christina. He had killed him? She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it.

Myra burst into tears and dropped down at Edward's side as Four stood up, his face serious, "He's not dead. But we need to get him medical attention immediately." He motioned for some of the Dauntless born initiates towards him and instructed them carefully how to carry Edward away. Myra followed, sobbing. Four turned back to them all silently and stepped down again at the same time as Peter.

"What the hell is wrong with you Peter?" Will demanded as Peter joined the crowd again, "You could have killed him- you've probably paralysed him!"

Peter glared at him and opened his mouth to reply but Eric climbed into the ring again and shouted "Get a hold of yourselves! This is life at Dauntless- if you don't give it everything you've got, don't bother at all." He looked over them again, "Last fight- final chance at points- the stiff and Drew."

Everyone was already rattled but this caused another outcry. No-one wanted to see another fight now.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Eric bellowed at them all and everyone was silently instantly. "Have you forgotten all you're training already? This is not a fucking tickling match; it's a fight. You fight to the death to win or die. If anyone makes another sound about it they'll be factionless by the end of the day."

No-one said a word until Eric- his voice dangerously angry- said, "Now get up here and prove yourself to Dauntless."

Tris swallowed and chanced a glance at Drew, who was exchanging a grin with Molly and cracking his knuckles.

Tris hadn't won a fight since she fought Myra the week previously, and that was it. It wasn't as if she hadn't expected to be chosen, she'd been waiting for Eric's come-uppance after the knife incident a few days prior but against Drew? Eric knew he hated her. She was frightened, especially after seeing the previous fight. She sucked in a few long, deep breaths and gave Christina a small smile as she patted her on the arm. She strode up to the ring and thought quickly about all of the moves she knew. And then she remembered Peter's advice. She glanced at him again as Drew climbed up opposite her. Peter's returning look was impassive; his face gave nothing away and her stomach turned as she thought about the night of the knife station training when he had cornered her in the bathroom.

_He had stepped towards her quickly and she had frozen in place. He had just wrapped an arm about her wrist when Edward had suddenly appeared in the bathroom too. He started at the sight of them, frowning, "What are you doing?"_

_Peter stepped away from her immediately and laughed nastily, "What's it to do with you?"_

_Edward came towards them, face wrapped with concern, "Are you ok Tris?" _

_Tris nodded quickly, her voice stuck in her throat, her heart still pounding. She couldn't take her eyes off Peter. How could he change so quickly in front of her over and over again?_

_Edward didn't look convinced and he turned back to Peter, "Stay away from her Peter."_

_Peter sneered, his eyes turned on Edward, "Believe me I wouldn't touch the little girl with a fucking pole." And with that he had turned on his heels and walked off._

Tris thought guiltily about Edward: he had stood up for her, cared for her, so many times, against Peter and yet she had still wanted Peter to win that fight. Peter: who had tormented her and her friends over and over again; yet had kissed her and told her he had protected her from Eric's knife-throwing. And that same boy who had just almost killed Edward, whose face had turned sadistic in that ring. She couldn't work him out: was he good or bad? And why did she care so much? Why was she so attracted to him? She felt terrible as she recalled Edward's prone body on the floor and Myra's crying. He could have killed Edward with that move; he knew that, yet he had done it anyway.

She didn't realise how long she had been thinking about it until Eric suddenly shouted, "Just get started!" and Drew threw a punch her way.

His fist hit her cheek with a crack and Tris stumbled back immediately, her face burning in agony. Drew seemed to scamper around her but he did not strike again so Tris took up her own stance, flickering her eyes over him to see where she could retaliate. He stepped towards her again so she kicked out and took his right knee out, causing him to stumble and land on it with a grunt. Tris darted forward and jabbed his exposed throat, and Drew clutched at it, making a choking, retching sound, and she used the chance to kick at his ribs so he doubled over completely. She knew she had to be quick, to keep striking him now, to win and she ignored the unintelligible shouts from the others as she made to strike him down across the side of his head, but as her arm came around Drew shot out his left and grabbed at her, pulling her towards him hard and she fell the floor next to him with a resounding thump. She struggled to her side but Drew had already kicked out and caught her square in the side, she groaned and curled up to protect herself from the next kick but instead Drew had leant down to grab her by her ponytail and pulling her up. She cried out at the sharp pain in her skull and reached up to scrabble at his hands, but he used her stretching up as a chance to knee her hard in the gut. She doubled over and he brought his knee up again, straight into chin so her teeth smashed together and her whole skull reverberated in agony as she fell to the floor. She opened her eyes, her vision blurry, and she had just picked out Peter's head turning away from her as Drew's foot came down towards her once more.

* * *

><p>"Tris," there was a soft, low murmur awakening her from the blackness, "Tris."<p>

Her eyelids flickered open- even that hurt- and it took her a moment to recognise Christina and Will's faces hovering over her.

"Hey," Christina smiled at her softly, covering Tris' hand with her own, "You're awake."

Tris groaned, "How long was I out for?" Her face hurt so much.

They both grimaced back at her, "A day."

Tris froze, "A day? What happened? The score board?" she tried to sit up but Will immediately reached over her and pushed her gently back down.

They didn't speak and Tris knew immediately what had happened. She felt sick. "Am I out?"

Christina nodded once. "I'm so sorry Tris."

Her eyes burned with tears, "I can't leave. I can't be out." She led back and closed her eyes. "What do I do?"

Their faces were full of pity and Will said softly, "You can't do anything Tris. Eric wants you out."

There was a terrible silence until Tris recognised their soldier's uniforms. "Where are you going?"

"War games," Christina said, "we have to go. We just wanted to see you before we left." She leant down and pressed a kiss to Tris' forehead, "I'm so sorry Tris."

"What are they going to do? Just drag me out?" Tris asked desperately, forcing her aching body into a sitting position again.

Will shrugged as Christina stood, her pretty face strained, "I don't know. We've got to go. Tris, I'm so sorry." He squeezed her hand before he took Christina by the shoulders.

Tris stared at them both and whispered, "Bye," squeezing her eyes shut as a tear slid out. She'd failed; she'd failed at Dauntless. She was going to be factionless. When she opened her eyes again they were both gone. She lay for a minute longer; her gut churning and her heart racing. Her body was in agony, but it was nothing compared to the mental torment. She couldn't be factionless: she had to prove she belonged there. She climbed out of the bed as quickly as possible and slowly pulled on the jacket that was stuffed on the table next to her. She sat back down and pulled her boots on, wincing at the pain in her sides. When she stood up she saw Edward lying still, but breathing, in a bed nearby. She grimaced; was he ok? She walked over to check on him quickly, but he was sound asleep, or unconscious- she didn't know- so she moved on quickly, forcing herself to run through the hallways towards the rail line exit. She had to get there; she had to be on that train, prove herself to Four and Eric, and stay in Dauntless.

Her body was in agony with every step she took and she almost gave up completely when she rounded the corner and saw the train just moving off. She sprinted towards it, tempted to shout for someone, when she realised at once that she could barely breathe, let alone shout, and that she didn't know if anyone would be allowed to help her on board. So she chased the train down as it picked up speed and suddenly a dark head was sticking out of the open door: it was Peter.

She kept running, her stomach churning even more now, until she was almost there. She still couldn't reach and she was about to try one last attempt when Peter's arm shot out and he grabbed the front of her top and pulled her up. She winced as her body hit the frame, and he let go of her almost immediately as soon as her feet were on the train and he slid away silently. No-one seemed to spot her at first, until Christina shrieked.

"Tris!"

They all turned at once, astonished, as Christina, Will and Al made their way over to her, eyes wide and half-grins on their faces, when Eric appeared in front of her, Four hovering behind.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Proving I can do this." She said immediately, standing up straight and keeping her voice calm and steady.

Eric was about to retort, his lip curled up into a sneer when Four stepped around him and nodded once, guiding Tris towards the window of the train, "That's a Dauntless attitude if I ever saw one. Get a vest on," he pointed at the pile of bullet-proof vests, "You're going to need one."

She bent down slowly, trying to hide her wince again, and as she pulled one on, Christina grinning widely at her from across the train, she caught Peter's eye.

He had helped her on the train. She swallowed and turned her away. Would she ever figure him out? She had no idea, and she was starting to wonder how safe it was for her to try to.

* * *

><p><strong>Any reviews much appreciated :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

'**Grenade'**

Chapter Five: I Don't Know Enough To Stall You.

'_Monster,  
>how should I feel?<br>Creatures lie here  
>looking through the window.'<em>

_Meg and Dia: Monster_

* * *

><p>She was dreading this: this had to be worse than the fights. Even though part of her was still basking in the after-glow of winning Take the Flag her happiness was quite rapidly seeping out of her as she waited for her mental fear simulation. The door suddenly slid open and Drew all but fell out, staggering back to his seat, practically drenched in sweat. He looked terrible. Everyone stared, stunned into silence, when Four appeared in the doorway, looked at her and said, "Tris, you're up."<p>

She stood up nervously, smiling down at Christina's whispered "Good luck," and followed Four into the dark room. It looked very similar to the aptitude test. She looked around nervously. What if it yielded the same results? What if this test somehow showed Four she was Divergent? She'd heard enough from Will now to know that Divergents were considered a genuine threat; though she had no real ideas why, and when she had sought Tori out the previous day the dark-haired woman had only told her that this was normally the stage where Divergent stuck out most.

She was terrified as she followed Four's instructions and lay down in the padded chair. She looked up at him, trying to keep her face impassive.

"This serum will bring to the forefront of your mind all of your worst nightmares: this is your fear landscape. You have to react to them as quickly as possible to get out at the end. Most people have 10-15 bad ones and the worst is always the last. That's your biggest fear." He paused and readied the needle at her neck, "Take a deep breath; everything you do and see will show up on my screen."

Tris jerked at that, "What? You're going to see inside my head?"

Four raised an eyebrow, "Problem? That's how the test is done."

Tris swallowed thickly but remained silent, lying straight again. Four simply nodded and prodded the needle through the delicate skin. "Close your eyes."

She did and everything went black.

When she woke, gasping, she ripped the scanner off her head and staggered to door, leaning against it heavily.

Four watched, "You ok?"

She sucked in a few breaths and nodded. "That felt like forever."

There was a long silence which made Tris lift her eyes to him uneasily. "It was five minutes. You were in only five landscapes for a minute." He said.

"Is that bad?" she tried to play innocent and she straightened herself up.

He looked at her, a light frown appearing, "No Tris. It's one of the quickest times ever seen."

Tris felt sick. This was exactly what Tori had said would happen. She just pretended to be desperate for a long breath again and leant back against the wall. "Oh, ok."

Four was still frowning at her, eyes both curious and unsure, when she stood up straight again. She wanted to ask him about the fear landscapes; there had been one reoccurrence in all of hers, but she thought better of it.

They both stood silently for a while when he said at last, "Ok you can go. Next time might be harder, but at least I'll get a clearer picture of how you got out of all of them." There was a hint of a warning, or a threat, in his tone that made Tris gulp. She nodded back at him and turned on her heel, pressed the door exit pad and walked out.

Everyone stared at her, in a similar state of shock with which they had gazed upon Drew- who was no longer to be seen- when Four appeared behind her and said, "Al."

Al stood up, face practically green and made his way over, but at that moment the door to the waiting room and Will- who hadn't been in the first half of the initiates to be tested that morning- burst in, his face white and eyes wide.

"It's Edward! He, he killed himself."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day of simulations was cancelled. The initiates were given the time to mourn. It appeared that Edward, having been partially paralysed by Peter's tackle, was told by Eric that he would be leaving Dauntless- useless now- to be factionless, and Edward instead had chosen death. He had asked Myra to wheel him to the chasm and when her back was turned, he had wheeled himself off the edge.<p>

Myra was inconsolable. Tris was surprised that she hadn't thrown herself over, or that they hadn't kicked her out yet- they would give Myra a while before they made her leave. Tris hated the cruelty of it; Myra was never going to make it at Dauntless, especially without Edward, but couldn't they let her stay with a menial job, or at least break the rules this once and send her home? She knew they would do neither, and as Christina pointed out, they were being surprisingly soft on her letting her mourn for now.

They burned Edward's body and Eric made an awful speech about cowardice and usefulness. Tris hated him more than ever in that moment. When they had all drunk far too many Whiskey shots and toasted Edward they all headed for bed; knowing that their lives and their training was still taking place tomorrow. As they all rounded the corner Tris took one last glance over her shoulder at the smouldering remains and saw a tall figure still stood there. She knew instantly it was Peter and her heart lurched in her chest. Part of her wanted to go over to him but the other part was terrified: he had done this after all. And he was the one who haunted her in her fear landscapes: she was terrified of him; terrified that he really was the monster the others said he was.

* * *

><p><em>The fire lapped at her heels and breathed down the back of her neck and she ran still, ignoring the<em> _demonic laughter that was bursting from Peter's mouth as he watched her from above in the stands of the pit. She ran towards the chasm and told herself, with a deep breath, __**this isn't real**__, and leapt down into the rushing water and jagged rocks. When she opened her eyes she was encased in a glass box and around her, sneering with cold eyes, stood her parents, Caleb, Christina, Will and Peter. _

"_Look at her," Peter snarled, "She's pathetic."_

"_She'll never survive here." Christina agreed cruelly._

_Caleb banged harshly on the glass in front of her face and she flinched back, "Poor little sister, doesn't belong anywhere, not good enough for anyone." His voice was a hiss._

"_Mum! Dad!" she called out to them, tears pinpricking her eyes, "Please!"_

_Water began to rush at her feet and they all cackled, "You might as well throw yourself into the chasm! You won't make it at Dauntless and we'd never take you back!" her mother cried, grinning evilly._

_Tris flinched back again as Peter took another step towards her, the rest of them jeering in the background, the water flooding up to her hips now, "Nobody wants you Stiff. Don't you get it?"_

_She closed her eyes and shook her head; __**this isn't happening**__, and the water flooded up around her completely. She opened her eyes and they were all gone but she was still encased in the quickly filling tank. Panic gripped her but she shook her head and pushed at the glass infront of her. __**I know I can get out**__, she thought, pressing her hand flat against the glass, __**this isn't real**__._

_The glass suddenly shattered under her flat palm and she spilled out with all the water, opening her eyes and taking a deep breath, suddenly flat on her back in her empty dorm rooms. She sat up- she hadn't seen this before- when suddenly she realised she was wrapped in nothing but a towel. She stood up, clutching it to her tightly when there was a loud rabble behind her and the other initiates all spilled in to the dorms. They all stopped when they saw her and Peter stepped forward, his face twisted cruelly._

"_Why don't we see what you have under the towel Stiff? Why don't you show us what you've got?" he stepped towards and she backpedalled in fear._

"_Leave me alone Peter!" she looked around her for a weapon, anything to defend herself with, but he was in front of her instantly, and he grabbed the front of the towel. She pulled on it tighter, her eyes burning with tears of panic. "Get off me!"_

_They all laughed in the background and she heard Molly shout, "Pull it off Peter! Then she can see herself naked and realise no-one else would ever want to!"_

_Peter laughed darkly and tugged at the towel and Tris lashed out at him, but he caught her wrist in one hand and tugged at the towel again. It fell away from her and Tris closed her eyes in horror as he laughed louder this time, merciless. "Who would ever want that?! Poor Stiff- you really thought I'd ever want you!"_

_She turned from him blindly, tears pricking in her eyes and stumbled away, the laughter ringing in her ears when the fog of humiliation and hurt cleared and she opened her eyes, turned back to face them all and shouted __**"You're not real!"**__ before grabbing a sheet from the nearest bed and running into the bathroom with it covering her._

_Suddenly the bathroom wasn't a field, it was her house in Abnegation and she glanced down at herself: she was wearing the soldier's outfit. Eric, Four and Jeannine Matthews were stood together, looking at her expectantly. She felt the weight of a gun in her hands._

"_Come on Stiff, shoot them." It was Peter's voice and she turned around. He was behind her, holding a gun up and pointing it at someone in front of her. She spun around again, it was her family. They were all bound up on their knees._

_She started forwards and they flinched away. "Just do it Beatrice- haven't you hurt us enough already?!"_

_Tris recoiled at the hatred and hurt in her mother's voice._

"_Tris- we don't have all day. You want to be Dauntless don't you? You're not hiding something from us are you?" Jeannine's voice was frighteningly calm. _

_Tris looked around them all in horror. _

"_If she's Divergent I'll shoot her dead now." Peter said coldly, turning his gun on her._

"_Shoot them Tris." Four said in a cold, bored voice._

_Tris looked at her family, clutching each other and looking at her with panic and fear and she closed her eyes, pointed her gun at Caleb first and whispered, __**"It's not real,"**__ as she squeezed the trigger._

With a bang she woke up. She was sweating and gasping and she pulled the scanner from her head with shaky hands.

She slid to the end of the lounger and sat on the ends, her head in her hands.

"Impressive time again Tris." Four said casually.

She sat up and looked at him. _He knows_, she thought. But she just shrugged and said, "It doesn't feel like it."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "You didn't use any weapons- you didn't fight any of it. What were you doing?"

Tris swallowed, she didn't know what to say, so she shrugged again, hoping she looked clueless and helpless.

Four waited for an answer still but she couldn't give him one- she couldn't think of anything to say and she felt panic grow in her stomach as he eyed her. But he suddenly shrugged and turned away, "You can go."

She stood up, still anxious, but desperate to leave. When she reached the door he suddenly said, "Just to let you know- a Dauntless would never react like you did."

She was frozen, horrified, as he eyed her impassively, but suddenly the door slid open and she practically flew out. She didn't speak to anyone as she rushed out the room and she didn't know she was heading that way until she reached the Chasm. She pressed herself against the wall and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the rushing water smashing into the rocks.

_What the hell am I going to do?_

"Not thinking of jumping are you Stiff?"

The voice made her jump and she pressed herself harder against the wall. It was Peter. Her insides all seemed to clench at once and she gulped, her heart thumping wildly and her mouth dry.

She didn't say anything: the memories of the ways he had taunted her in her fear landscape haunted her.

He eyed her expectantly. "What's the matter? Second round not as easy as the first?" There was enough mockery in his voice to rile her.

"Leave me alone Peter." She pushed herself off the wall and made to walk past him, but he shuffled so he blocked her way.

"What's the matter? Afraid to be alone with the murderer?" he sneered.

Tris recoiled, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, you think I don't know that you're all blaming me for Edward doing himself in."

Tris blinked at him, at the anger in his voice, "I've never said anything like that." She said it softly, because there was something burning in his eyes that made her less frightened.

He scowled, "It's not my fault."

"I never said it was." Tris said, matter of fact. He was stooped slightly, cross-armed, he looked…rejected? "Do you think it is?" She had meant it to sound soft, gentle, she wanted to know if he felt remorse.

But instead his lips curled up into a defensive sneer instead, "No I fucking don't. And I wouldn't if I had killed him either Stiff." Then he turned on his heel and walked away.

Tris stared after him, her heart racing, and thought silently. _I don't believe you: I can't believe you._

* * *

><p><strong>All reviews welcome- thank you all so far!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I am almost finished with the 'Divergent' part of this AU story. The 'Insurgent' and 'Allegiant' parts to this story will be more AU than this has been and become almost meshed together. All the reviews so far are so much appreciated.**

* * *

><p>'<strong>Grenade'<strong>

Chapter Six: Something Wicked This Way Comes

'_In the middle of the night, when the angels scream,  
>I don't want to live a lie that I believe.<br>Time to do or die.'_

_30 Seconds to Mars: __Do or Die._

* * *

><p>"You're doing so well Tris," Christina grinned at her, leaning back into the bed frame. She looked tired and Tris wasn't surprised; she had been in her simulations with Four almost 40minutes.<p>

Tris shrugged awkwardly, she hated discussing the simulations, she felt so exposed to them all. She stuck out like a sore thumb, more so than usual and people were starting to question her ability.

"I know, you did like 5 minutes? How are you managing it?" Will asked with a smile.

"That's the golden question isn't it?" Peter suddenly drawled from behind them and they all swivelled to face him.

Tris' stomach lurched as Al climbed to his feet to stand face to face with him. "Stay the hell away from us."

Peter snorted, "What's the matter Al? You seem tense- maybe it's because the Stiff's rising through the ranks has knocked you down?"

Christina practically growled, "Get the hell out of here Peter."

He raised his eyebrows imperiously, "What's the matter- touched a nerve have I? Are you all frightened of being the next Myra?"

Al shoved him immediately and Will and Christina leapt to their feet, the latter hissing, "You fucking dick! It's your fault she had to go- your fault Edward died! You should be the one lying at the bottom of the Chasm!"

Tris ducked her head, she hated this. She hated how her friends looked at Peter, like he was a monster. And what she hated more was that she wasn't sure who was right: them or her? She looked back up to see Peter's eyes flashing towards her. She didn't say anything.

"Funny that because I remember Edward throwing himself in the chasm, and I'm pretty sure that Myra was even more pathetic than the Stiff when she arrived." Peter's voice was full of derision and ice-cold.

"You're a bastard Peter." Will growled, and Peter chuckled, before shoving past them all.

They all watched him go and Tris' stomach churned.

* * *

><p>That afternoon they had another simulation training and Tris watched as Al stumbled out of his, after 55 minutes- the longest yet-his face streaked with tears and bright red. Tris half-expected Peter or Drew to cat-call something mean when Al fell forward- someone behind him had shoved him hard. Tris stood up and rushed to Al, helping him to his feet and glancing up. She stood up straight, away from Al, in horror. It was Eric.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

He glared at her, "I'm running your simulations with Four today. I want to see how you're all doing- problem?"

Tris couldn't speak, she looked over his shoulder to see Four watching her carefully. He'd told Eric- he must have. She was gripped by terror; they knew she was Divergent, they were just getting one last bit of proof.

Eric snorted darkly at her silence, "Didn't think so. Peter, you're next."

Tris staggered away, suddenly feeling numb with fear, and she slid into her seat. What was she going to do? Run away? If she left now she could probably make it unseen. But where would she go? Home? To Caleb? She couldn't go to Erudite- they'd catch her in minutes. Could she go back to her parents?

She looked up as Peter stood and strode confidently towards the simulation room. Nothing seemed to ever scare him, she gulped again. She'd have to stay for now; until she could think of a real plan she would have to stay.

She waited nervously and watched as Al had to be lead out by another Dauntless member. She thought about his situation; he didn't seem like he would make it through this round and she was frightened for him too. How many others would follow Edward and Myra's footsteps?

She looked back at the shut doors of the simulation room and wondered what fears Peter could possibly have.

After precisely 23 minutes the door opened and Peter emerged, looking somewhat shaken. She had never seen him after a simulation before; he was normally after her. His eyes were dark and they seemed to seek her out. She froze under his stare: it was like there was a storm raging in his eyes. He walked forward slowly, no confident swagger like normal, and she noticed that his hands were clenched into fists at his side.

"Tris." Four's voice caught her attention, "You're up."

She glanced away from Peter and up at Four. She tried to control the panic sweeping over her. She stood, shakily, and walked over slowly, feeling Peter's eyes on her as she reached Four.

Four stared at her intently as she walked past him and she hated the way Eric smirked as she entered. She couldn't bear the thought of him seeing her fears, but she was more terrified of what he would do when he saw her reactions. She walked over to the lounger and slid into place.

Four handled everything; Eric merely stood grinning cruelly by the monitor. As he leant down to inject the serum he whispered, so quietly, "Find weapons this time."

Tris started. But within minutes the blackness was swallowing her again.

This time when the ravens came she picked up a branch and defended herself; when the fire danced around her she forced herself to jump through the flames; when she was being drowned and taunted she used her jacket to block the water pipes and shouted back at Peter and the others; when Peter came forward and grabbed at her towel she picked up the lamp and swung it over his head; and when she came into Abnegation she shot her parents and Caleb without hesitation.

When she woke, gasping as usual, Four bent over quickly and gently took the scanner from her head and helped her down from the seat.

She stumbled slightly and headed straight to leave when Eric suddenly called, "Wait."

Fear snaked up her spine immediately and she turned to face them both slowly. Four was watching her carefully again, but silent, as Eric said, "That was pretty quick Stiff. Didn't know you had it in you."

She shrugged; it seemed this was all she was capable of under questioning.

Eric grinned, "Funny that. What were your test results again?"

"What?" She felt sick. "It was Abnegation."

Eric smirked, looking disbelieving and even Four's eyebrows twitched but he spoke before Eric this time. "You can go Tris."

She pushed at the exit button slowly, trying to seem calm and unflustered, even though she could feel sweat at the back of her neck. As the door slid open she could feel both of their eyes on her, but she strode out, keeping her head down. She didn't exchange a look with any of the other initiates; she just headed straight out. She needed some air.

She began to run once she was into the hallway and she headed towards the rail line, feeling the fresh air and pushing herself to run faster once she spotted the sunlight. Once she burst into the day she heard the rushing of a nearing train and without thinking she burst into a run again, waiting for the train to pass her so she could leap on. She needed to escape and this was her chance. She heard the train nearing and she stretched her arm out in front of her, ready for the opportunity to grab a hold of the door to swing on. One carriage had just passed her and she was readying herself to grab the next when behind her she heard a shout. She stumbled and glanced over her shoulder, skidding to a shocked halt when she saw Four stood at the entrance shouting after her.

Her first thought was of utter terror; she had been caught. She was done for.

"What the hell were you doing?" Four demanded as he jogged up to her as she stood frozen by the now empty rail line.

"I was," she paused then an idea flashed in her mind, "I was going to see my brother."

"Why the hell would you do that? You can't just run off like that." He was angry and he eyed her crossly.

Tris shrugged, again, "I just wanted to see him."

"Faction before blood remember? Now come with me." He gestured for her to walk ahead and she did, though with a feeling of dread. He joined her side a moment later and she wondered if she would be able to fight him off if she needed to: it was doubtful, she had seen him in practice. She gulped and glanced about; what could she do to escape if she needed to?

He stopped suddenly and pointed down a corridor Tris had never been down before. "Down there."

She hesitated but then he glared at her so hard that she scuttled off, glancing over her shoulder to see him looking around. _He's checking no one saw us. He's going to kill me._ She couldn't believe this was really happening; especially that Four would be the one to do it. He was always the kindest, the calmest. He grabbed her suddenly by the upper arm and marched her down the corridor, taking a left turn and then almost shoving her through a door. She struggled away from him as they got inside the room until she realised it was an apartment. She froze and turned to him.

"This is my apartment. It'll be private here." He shut the door behind and then turned to look at her, "We have something to talk about."

Tris was bewildered beyond belief. What was going on?

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken Tris long to trust Four; once he had told her the story of other Divergents and showed her the serum he had stolen from the Erudite load she knew, in her gut, that he was going to help her. She never said she was Divergent, but she didn't need to.<p>

"You did well today, but Eric is still suspicious. You need to take longer, fight a bit more, for it to seem more normal."

Tris nodded, "Why was he there? Does he know?"

"About you?" Four asked.

Tris nodded, frightened of the answer. She didn't see how Four could protect her from Eric and the other leaders.

Four shook his head and Tris let out a breath of relief. "No, not yet. But they're always looking. This is always the round where Divergents are caught. The test is when Erudite will be there watching too and that's when people get caught out. As long as you can do what you did today- fight like a Dauntless would- you'll be fine. It might help if you took longer; we could knock off a few points and make you less interesting to the leaders."

Tris nodded silently. She bit her lip and glanced down, "But then what?"

Four looked at her quizzically from his seat on the iron table opposite his bed, where Tris was perched. "What do you mean?"

"After the training- then what do I do? Will that just be over- I'll get a job here and they'll forget about any of us being Divergents?"

Four didn't speak for a while but when he looked back up at her, his face was clouded, "I don't know what's going to happen. Something big is being planned and it has something to do with Abnegation. I think Erudite want to take over."

"What?!" Tris was flabbergasted, "Why? How? Surely the other factions won't let them."

Four shrugged, "I don't know Tris, but something isn't right at the minute, I don't know why Erudite are hunting Divergents more than ever but it has to be linked to the problems with Abnegation. Something big is going to happen, I'm sure of it."

Tris swallowed nervously, she thought of her parents still in Abnegation and Caleb now in Erudite. What was happening?

"You better go," Four suddenly said, "It's almost bed time. Your friends will be wondering where you are."

Tris nodded, "Yeah." She stood up and eyed Four, "Thank you."

He smiled softly, "Goodnight Tris."

She smiled back, "Night Four."

She left his room feeling both relieved and anxious at once; at least now she knew she had Four and that he seemed to believe she would get through unnoticed. But what he had told her about Erudite frightened her too. What was happening?

She was halfway down the corridor to the dorms when she heard a thump behind her, and within seconds someone had leapt around the corner and made a grab for her. Tris screamed and darted away, but she ran straight into another hard body behind her. She tried to scramble away but the two masked figures grabbed at her simultaneously, lifting her clear off her feet and thumping her into the wall. Her head and elbow clunked against the concrete painfully and she shouted out again, before one of their hands covered her mouth. She struggled, still trying to scream, thrashing wildly, terrified and furious when she realised they were dragging her towards the chasm. She tried to scream louder when they started to swing her, and she knew they meant to throw her over when she managed to pull her foot free at last and she kicked out violently. She hit the figure hard in the gut and they doubled over which gave her the time to struggle more violently and tear herself out of the other's grip. She fell to the floor hard and scrambled, lashing out and screaming as loud as possible. The figure behind her, clearly a man she could tell now, had grabbed her round the waist and lifted her clear off her feet but she flung her head back and felt, with pain but satisfaction, the back of her head crunch his nose. He cried out and dropped her and the other figure- another man- darted forward to grab her when suddenly another figure appeared behind him, wrapped a strong arm around the her kidnapper's neck and flung him hard to the floor. Tris scrambled to the wall, getting away from the edge, as her hero stepped forward and punched the other kidnapper square in his already bleeding nose before kicking the figure on the floor hard in the ribs. Tris crawled, her head spinning from its two bumps, towards the entrance to the chasm when her rescuer turned around and strode towards her. She stared, gobsmacked as the dark-haired figure bent down and pulled her to her feet and stared closely at her scratched face.

"Bloody hell Stiff, what the hell have you gotten mixed up in?"

It was Peter.

And behind him, struggling to his feet, his nose bleeding profusely and his face free of his mask, was Al.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

'**Grenade'**

Chapter Seven: Blame It On The Night

_You make me wanna live forever,_

_You're my remedy to yesterday._

_Duke Dumont: Won't Look Back_

"Al?" Tris gasped, stunned, tears welling in her eyes as he stumbled towards them.

"Tris," He begun to cry, "Tris, I'm sorry."

She heard footsteps behind them and suddenly Four had appeared, "What the hell is going on here?"

Tris trembled, Peter's hands still clasped around her upper arms. "Let go of her Peter and come with me." Four's eyes were on them and he glanced around at Drew on his knees on the floor and Al's pouring nose.

Peter's face darkened dangerously and he practically snarled but Tris opened her mouth first, "No! Four it wasn't Peter, he saved me," she choked, a tear falling down her face, "It was Drew and, and Al."

Four's eyebrows shot up in surprise and his gaze turned to the other boys. "What happened Tris?"

"They tried to throw her over the chasm." Peter answered shortly, his grip tightening around Tris as if he imagined they were going to try again.

Four stared, stunned, before he hauled Drew to his feet by the scruff of his neck. He glared mutinously at Al, "Come with me."

Al froze and turned to Tris, his eyes full of tears, his face painted with sorrow, "Tris, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, Tris, please…" Tris broke free from Peter's grasp to punch Al square in the face. He stumbled back and Four grabbed her to stop her from hitting him again.

"I will never forgive you!" she screamed, struggling in Four's grip. She tore herself from him with a sob and turned, catching sight of Christina, Will and some of the others rounding the corner. They stopped in their tracks, stunned silent.

"Tris are you ok?" Christina started towards her, eyes wide, until she stopped. She had seen Peter. "You!" she screeched and lunged for him, pushing him hard, "What did you do to her?!"

"Stop it Christina!" Tris shrieked back, stepping in front of Peter, "It wasn't him!"

Christina stumbled back, shocked at Tris' interference, "What?!"

There was a long silence as everyone glanced around at each other.

"Al and Drew are coming with me. The rest of you get to bed." Four growled.

"Al?" Will stepped forward, "What happened?"

"He tried to chuck the Stiff in the chasm." Peter said sharply. Tris stiffened next to him and felt him glance down at her.

"What?" Will looked flabbergasted, "Tris?" His eyes begged her to refute Peter's claim.

"They dragged me down. Peter managed to get them off." It was all she could manage, she could feel herself shaking.

"How could you?" Christina sounded close to tears too as she turned to Al.

He started to cry until Four shoved him forward; the crowd of initiates parted straightaway. "Tris, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Four shoved him again, half-dragging Drew, "Tris, you need to go the hospital. Christina, you take her. The rest of you get to bed. NOW."

They all watched him go then scarpered off, whispering wildly. Will, Christina, Peter and Tris remained silently. Christina took hold of Tris' hands and pulled her gently towards her. "Come on Tris."

She let Christina pull her away, but she couldn't tear her eyes from Peter as he watched Will and Christina lead her away. She wanted to thank him, to ask him to come with them, but she couldn't get the words out. He said nothing either, and as Tris rounded the corner he stayed where he was and she could no longer meet his gaze.

* * *

><p>When the nurse had checked her over she walked slowly back with Christina and Will to the dorms. Every small step made her a little anxious, but they flanked her and looked around carefully. Before they reached the dorm Christina finally spoke, "I can't believe Al would do that."<p>

Will looked at her sharply, "He's a coward. He was trying to kill her because she was winning."

Tris stopped, "You think that's why? Because he was scared of that?"

"What else would it be?"

Tris didn't answer Will's question, but it made her wonder if Eric had somehow put them up to it- promised Al a place in Dauntless, and Drew? Well he wouldn't need any incentive to kill her.

"I just can't believe it. What do you think Four will do?" Christina said. They had all stopped in the hallway now.

"He'll have to report them- they should be kicked out." Will answered. "Are you ok Tris?"

"I'll be fine," she said softly, her head ached but her main concern was why Al had turned on her: Eric? Or his own fears? She couldn't imagine just Drew persuading him. She was scared that it was to do with being Divergent; about what she and Four had discussed earlier.

"Do you really think Peter had nothing to do with it?" Christina asked.

Tris turned to her, "What do you mean?"

"Well, he just happened to turn up? Maybe he set them up to give himself a clean record?"

"He doesn't have a dirty record now." Tris could feel the anger burning in her, "He hasn't done anything wrong."

Christina's eyebrows shot up, "How hard did you hit your head? He's done nothing but bully you since he got here; he threw the knives at you; he practically killed Edward and got Myra kicked out."

Tris flinched, "He didn't have a choice with the knives! And what happened to Edward and Myra wasn't his fault."

"You're seriously defending him?!" Christina's voice was full of disdain and disbelief.

"He just saved my life Christina- maybe he's not what you think he is." Tris said quietly, before walking off. She couldn't fight with Christina, not now, not about Peter.

"Drop it Christina, she's been through enough tonight." Tris heard Will say as she rounded the corner and just before she entered the dorm she heard Christina say, "I don't trust him Will."

Tris sighed and crept into the dorm, hoping everyone was asleep already and wouldn't try to speak to her. She slunk through the darkness, afraid that at any minute someone else would jump out on her. She moved slowly, completely alert now and made her way to her bed. She pulled her boots off once she got to her bed and then slipped under the covers. She heard Will and Christina come in and climb into their beds next to her.

She stayed still, not wanting either of them to speak to her, and laid on her back, eyes on the ceiling. Her heart was pounding again. She couldn't believe what had happened to her in one day. She thought of Four and his Divergent theory; of Al and Drew trying to murder her; Peter being her rescuer. Peter. She blinked and the ghost memory of his lips on hers made her shudder in her sheets. She needed to speak to him; to thank him… she just wanted to see him and ask him who he was: good or bad? She needed to know.

She stood up, slipped silently out of her covers and crept over to Peter's bed. He was led still but suddenly shifted as she approached. "Stiff." He knew it was her and he sat up. She froze.

"Peter, will you come with me?" She had whispered so quietly she didn't know if he would hear her, but he stood up from his bed and towered over her. She swallowed at the sight of his broad silhouette in the dark and turned on her heel, heading back to the hallway. She could hear him following her and when she got out of earshot of the dorm she turned around to face him. She couldn't see him clearly still but his eyes glittered back at her.

"Spit it out Stiff."

She sucked in a breath, "I wanted to say thank you. For saving me."

He snorted, "You needed it."

Tris ignored that barb, "How did you find me?"

"What? Don't worry Stiff I don't waste my time stalking you. I was going to the training room."

Tris wasn't sure she believed this but she said nothing.

"Is that it?" His voice was bored.

"No," Tris replied softly, she stepped towards him, "Why did you save me?"

"Why not? Figured it'd be more fun keeping you around to see if you actually make it. Besides, it gets rid of Al now that he's caught- that pussy really pisses me off." He was smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Tris glared, why was she bothering? "Why do you have to be such a dick all the time?"

He snorted again, "Not very grateful are you?"

She huffed, "What's the point in being grateful if you didn't do it for me."

"You want this to be about you?" She could practically feel the smugness emanating off him now and she flushed.

"That's not what I meant."

He stepped towards, his eyes glinting in the near-dark again, "What did you mean then Stiff?" his voice was low and she stepped away, determined to keep her thoughts clear, when her back hit the wall. He stopped a foot in front of her. Her body remembered only its reaction to his kissing her before.

"Are you good or bad Peter?"

"What do you want me to be Tris?"

She shivered as he whispered her name- the first time he had ever said it- and he leant forward again, his hands both resting on her hips. They slid up to her waist and pulled her slightly into him and he dipped his head down to hers.

She couldn't speak, her whole body felt like an exposed nerve, but she pushed her body against his with a sigh and as he pressed his lips against hers she felt her eyelids flutter shut and her hands snaked up to clutch at his biceps. She opened her mouth under his and his tongue traced her bottom lip and a mewling sound escaped her; she would have been embarrassed if she was not so aroused by him. He pulled back from her though, his lips just millimetres from hers. She opened her eyes and he pulled further away, dropping his hands from her waist and stepping back completely. She stared at him, her heart in her throat.

"Night Stiff." He said throatily, before turning away from her and walking back into the darkness of the dormitories.

It took her a while to realise he hadn't answered her question.

* * *

><p><strong>Please keep reviewing!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

'**Grenade'**

Chapter Eight: I Never Meant To Start A War

'_I raise my flags, don my clothes  
>It's a revolution, I suppose<br>We'll paint it red to fit right in'_

_Imagine Dragons: Radioactive_

The next morning when Tris awoke it took her only seconds to recall the previous day and she sat up with a gasp. A few others were rousing- they all seemed to wake automatically around 6am now- so she slipped out of bed, grabbed some spare clothes and headed for the showers before anyone else could.

She showered quickly, wincing slightly as she shampooed her sore head, but feeling at least as if the hot water was washing away some of her fears from last night. She dried herself and changed in the cubicle, hearing voices as the others finally got up and came to the bathroom and she headed straight back to her bed, her long hair hanging wet down her back, as she spotted Christina climbing onto Will's bed and curling up into his side as they sat up against the wall. They both saw her approaching at the same time and gave her similar looks of sympathy and concern.

"You ok?" Will asked first as Tris sat on her bed opposite them. She nodded once and reached down to pull on her boots.

"You don't have to pretend." Christina said softly, climbing off of Will's bed to join Tris on hers. She put a hand on Tris' arm. "We're here for you."

Tris nodded and swallowed, "I know, thanks, I'll be ok." She glanced over to Peter's bed but it was empty, "I just," she paused, "I want to know what they're going to do to Al and Drew." She kept her voice firm, hard, but her stomach churned at the thought of seeing either of them again.

"They'll kick them out. They might have last night." Will said, voice equally hard. He stood up and stretched, "I'm going to shower, then we need some food. Big day today." He gave the girls a small smile each and headed towards the bathroom. Christina stayed next to Tris.

"You can go too. I'll be ok in here on my own." Tris said dryly, nudging Christina.

Christina laughed, "Do I smell or something?" and Tris pulled a face back, making them both laugh. Christina stood up then and said, "I'll only be a minute." She was just heading towards the showers when Tris spotted Four entering the dorms and straight for her. Christina froze in her tracks, then started back towards Tris again.

Everyone else watched as Four approached Tris, a hush falling across the previously chatting initiates. "I just came to tell you that Al and Drew are being kicked out this morning- they're doing it with an announcement at breakfast." His voice was low so only Christina and Tris could hear. "They're not going to mention what happened or you at all, but I thought you'd want the heads up."

Tris nodded, her throat suddenly tight, she would have to see them again. "Thanks."

Four nodded, cast his eyes over her and Christina- who was clad, as usual for her sleepwear, only knickers and a vest top- and blinked, before turning on his heel and bellowing over his shoulder, "Get to breakfast! You're going to need it!" so loudly and sharply that everyone immediately scattered around again.

* * *

><p>Tris forced her toast down and sipped at the black coffee. She wasn't hungry, but Will kept reminding her she'd need her strength later. Al and Drew had yet to appear: she didn't know what to expect. Part of her wanted to see them; to glare at them, show them she was not afraid. But seeing Al again after what he had done? It made her stomach churn. She glanced down the table- again- at Peter as he saw with Molly. He hadn't looked at her once and he looked completely impassive and casual. Tris was glad that Christina hadn't brought him up again- like she had last night- because she felt that any mention of him might make her blurt out all her confusions to her friends. And she knew they would react terribly to that.<p>

A sudden clang- the gong sounding- went off and Tris knew instantly, her heart filling with dread, that now was the time that Al and Drew would be brought out.

Will and Christina both looked at her and Will took her hand under the table, squeezing it gently. She gulped and turned her face towards the galleries above. Sure enough, covered in bruises, were Al and Drew, both looking terrified. Tris hated seeing Al like that, but she could never forgive him. His eyes sought hers out and she immediately glanced away; she didn't want to look at him.

Max, surrounded by Eric and other leaders, stood by them and he raised his voice as everyone looked up expectantly. Tris could feel Peter's eyes on her now and she wanted to meet his gaze, but she refused to look away, to let Drew believe he had won somehow.

"We have two initiates here- Albert and Drew- who last night showed disgusting cowardice. They were caught in the act of attempted murder and will be punished – they are rejected here and will be factionless." His voice was so cold and he turned to face them both, "You are everything Dauntless despises: you will never belong here or in any other faction."

There was silence until one loud, bark-like, shout emitted from the mouths of the Dauntless citizens. It was like a cry of war and Tris' heart thumped as she realised they were showing their fury at the two boys. Al wept as he was shoved along the galleries, Drew stumbling, shaking, behind them, before they disappeared from view.

The hall was silent for a moment longer until normal chatter began again. It was only then that Tris looked away from the galleries, but she caught Eric's glittering eyes on her and turned back to her breakfast with a shiver. There had been hate in that look. Hate and something more worrying- something that made Tris feel cold fear grip her. He had looked at her like he had figured her out; like he knew she was Divergent.

She could feel her hands shaking slightly and she knew Will must, so she let go of his suddenly and grabbed her mug, draining her coffee in one gulp.

"Are you ok?" he whispered, his and Christina's eyes both on hers.

She nodded once but said nothing more. She was not ok; she was dead.

* * *

><p>Tris knew she needed to speak to Four, to tell him Eric knew about her, before the simulation, but she couldn't approach him in front of the others, not until there was a moment where no-one would notice. She tried to linger at the back of the group so she could slyly catch his eye and beckon him over, but Christina and Will wouldn't let her out of their sight. She felt sick but determined; she had to speak to Four and find out what to do now.<p>

When the group of initiates all reached the simulation room Four was there waiting for them, with Max, Eric and Jeannine. Tris froze in her tracks and stumbled as a Dauntless born initiate bumped into her from behind. Four's eyes locked on hers and his head twitched just slightly to his left, she turned to look- there was a hallway to her left. She understood: he meant for her to run.

Will paused at her side but she mumbled, "I don't feel well," and darted off, ignoring his whispered cry of her name and knowing he wouldn't follow her now. She slipped down the hallway as quietly and quickly as possible until another left turn appeared. She didn't really know where she was meant to go- straight on or left? - when a figure appeared from the left hallway, glancing around. Tris pressed herself flat against the wall, feeling a sudden terror that Four had betrayed her, when she realised the figure was Tori, whispering her name.

Tris emerged from the corner, "I'm here."

Tori let out a breath, "Good, come with me." She turned on her heel and Tris, suspicious, frightened and alert followed her.

"Where are we going?" she asked, catching up to walk by Tori's side.

Tori didn't answer so Tris repeated herself crossly, and Tori spun to face her, "Four is going to meet you here soon Tris. Stay inside that cupboard, lock yourself in," she pointed at the door round the corner, "until he comes. You both have to get out of here," she lowered her voice even more and gripped Tris' arm, "they know you're both Divergent." Then she shoved Tris forward towards the cupboard, "Quickly! And good luck."

The fear on Tori's face shook Tris from her shock and she shut herself into the cupboard, hanging onto the handle tight until she realised there was a key in the lock. She twisted it and heard the door lock click into place. It was dark, but Tris didn't care. She sunk to her knees.

Four was Divergent too? Why hadn't Tris guessed that? That's why he knew what she was. And they had figured it out- Max, Eric, Jeannine. They were using the public simulation today to out them. Tris wondered suddenly if anyone else was Divergent and would be caught: her friends? Peter?

_No_, she shook herself, _no one else has been doing as well and Four hasn't taken anyone else, they'll be safe. _

She closed her eyes and breathed slowly, deeply, to calm herself down. But her mind was whirring: where would they go? How would they live? Factionless? She couldn't be factionless; what was the point of living at all for that?

A soft knock broke her from her thoughts and she jumped when she heard Four's voice, "Tris. It's time to go."

She unlocked the door, half frightened she would find him flanked by Jeannine and Max, but he was alone. "What's going on?"

Four eyed her seriously, "We need to go, and quickly."

She followed him as he pulled a gun from his trousers and jogged quietly down the hallway, looking around every corner carefully. He stopped at last and handed her another gun. "I hope we don't need it- it should be clear. She said she'd keep it clear to meet us."

Tris guessed he meant Tori, and she took the gun from him, "Where are we going?"

He shushed her, "The train will be here in 1 minute- you have to run out the next door as quick as you can and get on it. She'll be on there waiting."

Tris nodded tightly, so Tori was Divergent too? Or just helping them? She didn't ask, but waited until Four nodded her on. She sprinted down the hall and burst through the door, hearing Four's – but thankfully only his- footsteps behind her. She burst into the daylight, the sun blinding her for a moment, but she could already hear the rush of the train coming towards them. She kept running, but the train was going so fast- faster than before- and she couldn't quite reach. Her hand slipped from the handle once and she reached up again, missing again, when another hand shot out and grabbed hers, hauling her up and onto the train.

Tris stumbled and the person held her and Tris looked up to thank Tori, when she realised that the face staring back at her was her mother's.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews so far :)<strong>


End file.
